epicmafiamorningcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Tartaru
| status = | challenges = 5 | lowestplacingmember = TennisBallBFDI (13/16) | highestplacingmember = Goldd96 (4/16) | buffimage = | insigniaimage = | flagimage = }} is a tribe from . Their tribe color is green. In addition to being the stronger of the two starting tribes, Bayon's tribal dynamics also allowed nine of its members to enter the merge, in contrast to their rivals. Members Original Tribe * Andrew Savage, from , remembered for his leadership of the Morgan tribe and the Outcast twist that ended his game abruptly. * Ciera Eastin, from , known for voting out her mother and causing the second rock drawing tiebreaker in Survivor history. * Jeremy Collins, from , memorable for competing against his wife at the first Reward Challenge, his rivalry with Josh Canfield and being blindsided by his allies. * Joe Anglim, from , notable for his leadership on the No Collars and his immunity run after the merge. * Kass McQuillen, from , remembered for her antagonistic nature and abrasive attitude after the merge. * Keith Nale, from San Juan del Sur, remembered for his lack of strategic prowess, leading to to the now-infamous "stick to the plan" phrase. * Kimmi Kappenberg, from , memorable for her attitude rubbing many of her tribemates the wrong way and for being part of the famous "finger wagging" fight with former castaway Alicia Calaway. * Monica Padilla, from , notable for her liability in challenges and defiance against Russell Hantz. * Stephen Fishbach, from , known for his strategic gameplay which lead him to the Final Tribal Council, which he lost to his ally J.T. Thomas in a unanimous 7-0 vote. * Tasha Fox, from Cagayan, notable for her frustration of being on the "brains" tribe and winning multiple challenges after the merge before being voted out as a threat. Post-Tribe Switch * Jeremy Collins * Kelly Wiglesworth, from , known for her record-setting immunity streak and becoming the first ever runner-up in Survivor history. * Kimmi Kappenberg * Monica Padilla * Spencer Bledsoe, from Cagayan, remembered as the underdog of his season along with his chess-like gameplay analogies and strategy. * Stephen Fishbach Post-Tribe Dissolve * Jeremy Collins * Joe Anglim * Keith Nale * Kelley Wentworth, from San Juan del Sur, remembered for her under-the-radar game and her strained relationship with her father which led to her elimination. * Kimmi Kappenberg * Stephen Fishbach * Tasha Fox Tribe History Gallery BayonMarooning.jpg|Bayon during the marooning. S31_press_images_ep1_0002.jpg|Bayon arriving on their beach. S31_press_images_ep1_0037.jpg|Bayon starts setting up camp. Bayon_Camp.jpg|Bayon at camp. S31_press_images_ep2_0011.jpg|Bayon at the second Immunity Challenge. S31_press_images_ep2_0095.jpg|Bayon relaxing. S31_press_images_ep3_0005.jpg|Jeff Probst hands Bayon new buffs for the Tribe Switch. NuBayon.jpg|The new Bayon tribe has won immunity. Bayon_Wins_Blind_Cube_Crisis.jpg|Bayon has won the fourth Immunity Challenge. S31_press_images_ep5_0012.jpg|Bayon at the fifth Reward Challenge. Bayonfirsttc.png|Bayon at their only Tribal Council. Monica_vo_hd.jpg|Monica blindsided. S31_press_images_ep6_0009.jpg|The third incarnation of Bayon (minus Joe) laying in their shelter. Trivia * Bayon's insignia is based from Ganesh, the Hindu elephant god.http://www.muay-thai-guy.com/muay-thai-tattoos-and-meanings.html * Bayon is the first magenta starting tribe and the second overall, following Soliantu from . ** Because Bayon is the first starting tribe of its color, it is also the third of three starting tribes of all-returning players seasons to not have any of its members start out on a tribe of the same color in their previous season(s), after Chapera in and Bikal in . * Monica Padilla was the only castaway to be voted out from Bayon, as well as the only original Bayon member to be voted out pre-merge. * Abi-Maria Gomes is the only castaway to reach the merge to not have been on Bayon. * Bayon holds the record for the most number of original members to reach the merge, with 9, and also the most in terms of percentage among seasons that started with two tribes, with 90% of their original members making the merge. * Jeremy Collins, Kimmi Kappenberg, and Stephen Fishbach are the three castaways to stay on Bayon after both switches. * Post-merge Reward Challenge teams that used Bayon's color were referred to as "purple" instead of "magenta" or "pink", for unknown reasons. * If The Outcasts from are considered to have been an official tribe, Bayon and Ta Keo are the 99th and 100th tribes in Survivor history. * The location of the Bayon camp is in the same place as the Gondol camp in . The beach is known as Bai Cheap Bay. References